


Behind the close camera

by Achlyz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Internet people are crazy, Little bit of angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, Swearing, Toast being the best bro, Twitter Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achlyz/pseuds/Achlyz
Summary: It was an honest slip up on his part, where he basically told the internet that he was dating someone.Then not a few days later, he showed up on stream with a questionable cut on his face.Sykkuno just didn't expect that the internet would go crazy with their speculations, and it only got worst.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 736





	Behind the close camera

**A/N: I honestly forget I have unfinished story.**

**Not gonna lie, I had no intention of posting this but well… here we are.**

**Also this will have another chapter but it can be read as a one-shot so this story is technically complete.**

**~o~oOo~o~**

In Sykkuno’s defense, it was an accident.

Or really, he was not really paying any attention to the lobby because as usual, he was thanking subs.

“Oh Jacksen thanks for the sub! That’s a whole bunch of gift subs!” Sykkuno said as he glanced at his monitor.

As of the moment they are playing among us with the usual group of people, they still haven’t started because Toast had to use the restroom.

“Oh and Sheepy thank you for the subs!”

“… so yeah like as I was sayin’ relationship between two people works best if you communicate with them with like whatever you are thinking right?” Bretman’s voice filtered in Sykkuno’s headset as he is still thanking subs, muted of course “I mean that’s what lovers are for right? Wouldn’t you agree Sykkuno?”

Upon hearing his name Sykkuno turned his attention to the lobby where his character is facing Bretman’s, Sykkuno let out an awkward chuckled “Ummm yeah I mean sure…” he said unmuting himself “What did he asked…?” Sykkuno said making sure he was muted as he did

Bretman let out a friendly laugh “Oh right Sykkuno you are single right? Which is honestly really baffling because you are a really nice genuine guy and a lot of people are attracted to you.”

Sykkuno let out a laugh “O-oh umm that’s really nice of you to say Bretman!” he said as he reads the chat “But you know how it is for me… girls are really not attracted to me!”

**_‘He asked if you agree that lovers should communicate well.’_ **

“Oh is that what he asked?” Sykkuno said as his chat flooded him with various of agreement, “Oh then of course it’s important! I mean it really helps clear out any misunderstanding or literally just anything…” Sykkuno looked at his other monitor “Oh Sorame thank you for the subs!” Sykkuno hummed as he watches his chat flood with even more messages “…I mean we always make sure to talk about anything that bothers us” he said as he laughs but then his eyes widen before letting out a soft ‘oh’ under his breath

The chat went even wilder

**_‘Holy shit WE???!!!’_ **

**_‘Wait what’_ **

**_‘EXCUSE ME WHAT!’_ **

**_‘IS THIS A SLIP UP?!?!?!’_ **

**_‘LMAOOOO EXPOSED’_ **

**_‘r u trolling?’_ **

**_‘W E’_ **

**_‘He is talking about relationship… right….???’_ **

**_‘I’m jealous holy cow’_ **

**_‘CLIP IT CLIP IT CLIP IT’_ **

**_‘EXCUSEEE MEEEEE????’_ **

**_‘IS SYKKUNO WITH SOMEONEEEE’_ **

**_‘If this gets clip, it will be living rent free in my mind.’_ **

**_‘WHOOOOO????’_ **

**_‘at this point idk if it’s a troll or not’_ **

**_‘I’ll cry if this is not a troll’_ **

**_‘please be troll’_ **

**_‘LMAO SYKKUNO IS THIS TRUE OR NOT???’_ **

**_‘exposedkkuno’_ **

Sykkuno couldn’t even keep up with the new messages as it kept on scrolling up due to how many it is, he let out a nervous chuckle “I’m just trolling guys!” he said “You know that um… girls don’t find me attractive so… you should all know by now that I am just trolling with what I said earlier!”

Chaos was all he could describe as his chat continued to spam, “I’m back let’s start!” Thankfully Toast came back so Sykkuno had the perfect excuse to close his chat

“W-well… I’m crewmate so I’ll see you guys later!”

As the game progresses, the more Sykkuno can forget the slip up that happen.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Of course, he should have known, someone would clip it then post it on twitter.

It was now one of his most viewed clips on Twitch.

**_Clips of Sykkuno @bottt_ **

****

I’M SORRY BUT YOU CAN’T CONVINCE ME THAT THIS WASN’T A SLIP UP!

**_10:18 am. Feb 28. Twitter Web App_ **

**_1000 Retweets 900 Quote Tweets 49,578 Likes_ **

****

Sykkuno might not be active on twitter but he does check on it occasionally, and to be honest it wasn’t hard to miss this particular tweet because on how his friends are retweeting him and tagging him

**_Edison Park @edisonparklive 14m_ **

Oh no babe you’ve exposed us! :3 Guess I’ll have to come clean now! Yes, I am dating @Sykkuno, sorry you had to find it out this way finance @fuslie

**_leslie @fuslie 12m_ **

****

SyyyyKKuuuuNNNOooooOOOOo! @Sykkuno

**_Peter Park @peterparkTV 20m_ **

****

I DON’T KNOW WHETHER TO CRY OR TO BE HAPPY WITH THIS! How come @Sykkuno is not single and I am? :( WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SINGLE BUDDIES! BETRAYED!

**_rae @Valkyrae 10m_ **

****

YOU BETTER ANSWER MY TEXT MESSAGES @Sykkuno OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MANIFEST IN YOUR HOUSE TO GET SOME ANSWERS!

**_karl :) @KarlJacobs_ 9m_ **

****

A sad news to wake up to :( @Sykkuno

**_ludwig @LudwigAhgren 7m_ **

****

:( @Sykkuno

**_Disguised Toast @DisguisedToast 4m_ **

****

Zzz

**_lily @LilyPichu 4m_ **

WHAT THE HECK DID I MISS???

**_Jacksepticeye @Jack_Septic_Eye 40s_ **

****

Zzz

**_BretmanRock’s Year @bretmanrock_ **

****

I’m so happy for you! Bad bitches could never stay single!

Sykkuno sighed before closing his phone as he placed it down the table, “There’s nothing I could really do about this…” he muttered. He just finished his stream and not even an hour later, his notifications are booming because of it, and at this point he wouldn’t be surprised if the clip would somehow trend on Twitter.

Another sigh escaped his lips, he really loves playing with his friends and streaming but it is sometimes draining especially after a long hours of doing so. Just as Sykkuno is about to stand up and do his night routine to get dinner, their bedroom door opened.

“Sykkuno…”

Sykkuno looked up and smiled at him “Corpse hello… do you need something?”

Corpse just shakes his head “Nothing I just missed you.”

Sykkuno let out a chuckle “We just saw each other before I started streaming.” He pointed out

Corpse chuckled before sitting down next to him, the bed dipping down due to the weight “I saw something on the bird app…”

For some reason Sykkuno tensed up, and that didn’t went unnoticed by Corpse “I’m so sorry Corpse. It was an honest slip up and I-I didn’t really mean it but then-“

Corpse took Sykkuno’s hand, cradling it making Sykkuno stop talking mid-sentence “Baby…” he gently said “It’s okay… you don’t have to stress yourself out because of that…”

“B-but… I know we both agreed keeping our relationship privately because of how things are going right now and… honestly I’m scared that I somehow… messed this up and I-“

Corpse smiled at him before placing a soft reassuring kiss on Sykkuno’s forehead making the other man softly sigh “You’re not mad at me…?”

Corpse shakes his head as he placed Sykkuno’s head into the junction of his shoulder and neck, smiling even more as he could feel Sykkuno melting into his touch “I will never be mad at you Sy…” he whispered “I love you and honestly I saw the clip and I’m not going to lie but you look adorable in that clip.”

Sykkuno laughed burrowing even further in Corpse’s embrace, the warmth that he is giving was more than enough to relax him after the long day he just had “I love you too…” he whispered back “So… are you really okay with this…?”

Corpse chuckled “More than okay Sy…” he said “And besides you just slipped up that you are dating someone… but you never revealed that it was me so you don’t have anything to worry about okay?”

Sykkuno glanced up at him “Thank you…”

Corpse smiled “Anything for you Sy…” he said before placing another kiss on his forehead making Sykkuno softly smile “Now come on, we could order anything you want. We will have a small quiet dinner okay?”

When Sykkuno nodded, they both didn’t moved an inch. They just stayed there for a minute, enjoying the silence and the warmth between them. After all, the dinner could wait.

**~o~oOo~o~**

The next stream that Sykkuno had, it only took a couple of minutes before chat started flooding in.

**_‘SYKKUNNOOOOO!’_ **

**_‘Oh god what happened to you???’_ **

**_‘:(‘_ **

**_‘OMG WHAT HAPPENED???’_ **

**_‘NOOOOooooOOooo’_ **

**_‘who would hurt Sykkunoooo’_ **

**_‘brb googling how to commit murder via internet’_ **

**_‘SYKKUNO THAT LOOKS PAINFULLLL’_ **

**_‘THAT LOOKS LIKE IT HURTS’_ **

**_‘*is willing to commit murder for u*’_ **

**_‘OMG’_ **

**_‘That cut is nasty wtf happened’_ **

**_‘Awwweee sykkunoooo :(‘_ **

**_‘ouchhh’_ **

**_‘omg not what I was expecting to see!’_ **

****

Sykkuno tried his best to follow what the chat has been saying but he couldn’t really keep up because of how fast it is. “Oh umm… well…” Sykkuno couldn’t really say what happened to his face without sounding pitiful “So yesterday night… I’ve been… changing my guitar string then ummm yup… it snapped and it hit me in the face….” Sykkuno slowly said before laughing nervously “Not gonna lie it really hurts yesterday but well ummm now it looks nasty but it doesn’t hurt much now…”

**_‘SOUNDS SUS’_ **

**_‘y am I having a hard time believing this…’_ **

**_‘Sykkuno: I am dating someone, also Sykkuno: has a nasty cut on his cheeks. HMMMM’_ **

**_‘OMG SYKUNNO I’M HAVING A HARD TIME BELIEVING THATTTT!’_ **

**_‘sykkuno is ur partner hurting u??? :(‘_ **

**_‘lmao wild coincidence’_ **

**_‘SYKKUNOOOO DON’T GET HURT :(‘_ **

**_‘sus sus sus’_ **

**_‘Hmmmmm’_ **

**_‘stop hurting Sykkuno :(‘_ **

**_‘OMG THIS CHAT CHILL!!!!’_ **

**_‘LMAO he already said the reason, believe him!’_ **

**_‘CHILL CHAT!’_ **

**_‘Sykkuno looks like someone who would cover up someone’s mistake because of how good he is of a person :(‘_ **

**_‘PEOPLE CHILL! Sykkuno would never lie like this!’_ **

****

Sykkuno’s mood has significantly drop as he reads chat as much as he could, and he was so grateful when his mod changed it to Subs only chat. At least he could keep up a little, and honestly he couldn’t believe that people would say that.

After that, it seems like his chat got the change on his mood because they stopped with the spam but now they are just sending heart emoticons, which at this point, Sykkuno would have preferred it.

Sykkuno keep his face blank as his Valorant game loads up, if it was in any other game, Sykkuno would have talked to his chat about how excited he is to be invited by Rae and the others to play an unrated game. But now, even just starting his stream, he wanted to end it but he knows that he can’t really ditch his friend who are waiting for him.

**_“Sykkuno what the fuck?!”_ **

Rae’s voice filtered on his earphones the moment he joined their discord for Valorant, “Umm… hi Rae…” he muttered

**_“Why are people going batshit crazy into tagging me this clip with you having a nasty cut in your face!? Oh god what happened to you!?”_ **

****

Sykkuno sighed “My guitar strings snapped…” he said “I’m sorry if this is bothering you it’s just that…” Sykkuno wasn’t able to finish what he is going to say because Rae cut him off mid-sentence.

**_“OH GOD IS THIS TRUE? People has been saying that your partner is the one who hurt you! What the fuck is this???”_ **

****

Sykkuno’s face twisted, he would have said something but then Toast’s voice filtered for everyone to hear **_“Shut up Rae.”_** Toast said **_“And for those people who is making a big deal out of a simple cut on Sykkuno’s face can get the fuck out of his stream. If he told you that he fucking got it from his guitar strings, then don’t be stupid to not believe him otherwise.”_**

Sykkuno let out a shaky breath of relief “Thank you Toast…” he whispered but he was sure that the other man heard it.

**_“Now can we drop this topic and just play.”_** Toast’s tone left no more room for argument

**_“I just… are you okay Sykkuno…?”_** Rae asked, her voice smaller than what Sykkuno would have expected

It took a minute of silence before Sykkuno answered “…no…” he muttered quietly.

Just as he said that, Sykkuno turned off his face cam.

_It stayed like that the whole stream._

**~o~oOo~o~**

Sykkuno didn’t stream with his face cam on, not until the cut on his cheeks fully healed.

It was easier that way.

To say that Rae was feeling guilty was an understatement, after that particular stream she wasted no time in calling him just to say that despite being constantly mean and teasing with him, she truly cares for him.

That made Sykkuno feel a little bit better.

Corpse smiled as Sykkuno hanged up the phone, who just finished taking a call from the still concern Rae “She really is a nice friend…” Corpse noted

Sykkuno smiled at him before sitting down next to Corpse on their living room sofa, he placed his head on Corpse’s shoulder who is more than happy to feel his weight against him “That’s how Rae is…” he muttered earning a nod from Corpse

“How are you feeling? Still remembering your past stream?” Corpse softly asked

Sykkuno shifted a little to be more comfortable, before taking Corpse’s hand, holding it with his own, feeling himself calm down significantly “I just hated it you know…” he whispered but it was loud enough for Corpse to hear “I… I know they have no clue who you are but… seeing all of them say bad stuff about you… it really didn’t sit well with me…”

“Baby…” Corpse softly mumbled “You really are too good for me…” he said before bringing Sykkuno’s hand up to his lips, placing a small soft kiss into it “I don’t blame you because to be honest if I were in your place, I would have reacted the same. I could never let anyone say anything unpleasant to you…”

Sykkuno smiled, even after years of being together the small moments between them never fails to bring a genuine smile into his face “I love you Corpse, I’m sorry for being gloomy these past few days… I know I shouldn’t bother you because you are busy making your new album but…”

Corpse chuckled “I love you both gloomy and happy Sy… so you shouldn’t apologize for it.” Corpse leaned down to kiss Sykkuno’s cheeks where the cut is now fully healed “And I am never busy when it comes to you… you come first then everything second.”

Sykkuno looked down at their linked hands, squeezing it then smiling even wider when he felt Corpse squeeze back “Thank you Corpse…” Sykkuno whispered

Corpse gazes into him, his eyes full of adoration “You’re welcome Sykkuno.” Corpse whispered back.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Sykkuno thought that after his cut has healed people would finally drop what they are all speculating on both twitter and on his twitch channel.

Apparently, he is wrong.

Now the stream started mellow, with his fans greeting him a good morning and a nice stream which made Sykkuno genuinely happy. They are playing among us with the usual lobby, Sykkuno thought this would be like his normal stream especially now that Corpse is playing with them.

But somehow, he really underestimates how people’s mind works.

Sykkuno was dead when it happened, “Ah poop! I knew it was Rae! I just knew it!” he laughed out as Rae killed him first round on spawn “I just knew at the way she was looking at me!”

Sykkuno controlled his ghost character, hovering over at the AFK Corpse who excused himself as the game started “Oh man, I just hope that Corpse wouldn’t get blamed for this kill. This is like a perfect set up!”

As Sykkuno is about to leave the spawn to do his task, he heard their room door being opened. Sykunno immediately muted himself in both game and the stream, as he stood up to hug Corpse who chuckled softly “Hey Corpse, is this the reason why you are AFK?” Sykkuno giggled as he looked down at the plate of pipping hot food that his lover brought for him to eat

Corpse kissed his temple “As if I would let you starve while you stream Sy…” he whispered “I did my best but you’ll need to forgive me if this doesn’t suit your taste.”

Sykkuno laughed “Corpse whatever you make, I’ll eat it for sure!” he happily said “I mean I literally eat microwaved chicken nuggets-“

“And we will break that habit yeah?”

Sykkuno laughed at that “If it’s still microwavable, then it is still edible.”

Corpse fondly rolled at him making Sykkuno laugh even more “No more microwavable food for you Baby…” Corpse said

Sykkuno smiled at him before carefully taking the food out of Corpse’s hand and placing it at the small table instead on his gaming setup table “Thank you Corpse, I really appreciate this…” Sykkuno said as he wasted no time into bringing Corpse’s lips next to his own, smiling into the kiss as Corpse didn’t even resist, in fact the other man seems more eager.

Sykkuno was the first one to break their kiss, knowing that they can’t really get into it deeper seeing as both of them should be playing. Sykkuno chuckled as Corpse groan not even a second into breaking the kiss between them “You are killing me Baby…” Corpse’s voice sound even deeper, making Sykkuno shiver. Corpse tighten his hold on Sykkuno “If this is my prize of appreciation for bringing you food… then I’ll be your personal food delivery man, free of any charge.”

Sykkuno laughed, people might know Corpse as the cool voiced guy but in reality, he acts the exact opposite, Sykkuno couldn’t help himself but place a small short kiss on Corpse’s lips to remove the pouting that the other man has “I can’t be killing you Corpse… I mean I’m already dead… Rae killed me!” Sykkuno said his hands running down at the back of Corpse’s neck “How about you avenge me then… we could have some alone time later on?”

Corpse once again groan before burying his face on Sykkuno’s neck, his hold never flattering “Don’t be like this…” he whined making Sykkuno laugh softly “It’s a good thing that I’m the other imposter, or else you would have ruined the game for me Sykkuno.”

“You wouldn’t avenge me?” Sykkuno asked

Corpse chuckled before looking directly at Sykkuno, their foreheads touching one another “I’ll always be your number one simp… of course I’ll do anything you would want me to.”

And it seems like Sykkuno loved that response so much that two meetings have passed before Corpse could return from being AFK.

Not that Corpse minded.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**_Clips of Sykkuno @bottt_ **

SYKKUNO LOOKED LIKE HE CRIED AFTER RETURNING FROM BEING MUTED ON BOTH CHAT AND HIS STREAM, WHAT IS HAPPENING

**_3:18 pm. March 2. Twitter Web App_ **

**_100 Retweets 541 Quote Tweets 3,278 Likes_ **

**_Sykkunieee @iamnotabot 2h_ **

****

I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED!

**_Chippy @cheapsteaks 2h_ **

****

This is really not looking good omggg

**_Cupnoodles @ugh 2h_ **

****

Maybe we are seeing this wrong? :((( but he did sniffle…

**_Catkkuno @catearsaregood 2h_ **

Bro that is literal small unshed tears wtf u all talking about him not close to tears

**_HellowKitten @bangbangbang 2h_ **

****

My heart broke when I noticed him close to crying :((((

Even before Sykkuno could continue reading, a soft hand stopped him from scrolling even further. Sykkuno looked up from their bed to see Corpse “Sy… I told you nothing good comes from reading tweets from the bird app…”

Sykkuno sighed but he let Corpse take his phone to be placed on their bedside table “I know but…”

Corpse gently cupped Sykkuno’s face with his hands “No.more.bird.app”

Sykkuno laughed, leaning further into the gentle touch “I’ll stop using twitter if you stop calling it the bird app.”

Corpse chuckled “How about white bird in a blue background app?”

Sykkuno rested his head on Corpse’s chest, feeling the soft steady heartbeats “Sure…” he mumbled, sighing contentedly as he could feel Corpse’s hand rubbing his back “If you refer to twitter in that way starting from now on.”

Corpse chuckled before finally settling both of them comfortably on their bed, with Sykkuno’s head softly resting on his chest and his arms wrapped loosely but protectively around Sykkuno’s body “Whatever you want Baby…” he said as he kissed the top of Sykkuno’s head “But for the record, I’m sorry that the soup was so hot that when you tried it you burned your tongue and cried a little.”

“C-Corpse…!” Sykkuno exclaimed out “Don’t put it that way! I didn’t cry I just…!”

Corpse laughed so hard but Sykkuno didn’t mind it because it sounded like music to his ears “And it certainly didn’t help that we were making out so hard that time that-!”

Sykkuno had to pinch Corpse on his arms “Okay good night Corpse!”

Sykkuno pouted as he untangled himself from Corpse before covering his whole body with their blanket, not bulging even as Corpse soothes him out of it

“Baby…”

“Don’t baby me!”

Corpse chuckled as he gently nudges Sykkuno “But we need to cuddle for me to sleep well tonight!”

Sykkuno’s responses was muffled but heard “Well maybe you should have thought of that before teasing me!”

Corpse laughed making Sykkuno tighten his hold into the blankets “I love you Sy…”

Corpse felt Sykkuno stiffen and not even a second later he peeked out “That’s not fair…” he mumbled

Corpse chuckled “I love you.” He repeated

Finally Sykkuno removed the blanket “I love you too.” Sykkuno said but there is still a pout on his lips

Corpse just open his arms, and like he expected, Sykkuno scooted into his chest, moving a little as he settled comfortably on his arms “I love you so much baby…” Corpse softly whispered before nuzzling his face into Sykkuno’s soft hair

“I love you too so much… you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me…”

Corpse smiled as he tightens his hold around Sykkuno who melted into his embrace “Me too baby… I could never imagine my life without you in it anymore.”

No more words are needed to be said, after all the soft humming and the small and gentle touches was more than enough for the both of them to be lulled into a dreamless yet contented sleep for the night.

**~o~oOo~o~**

It was Sykkuno who slipped up, but it was Toast who dared to end it.

And Corpse was more than grateful for him.

You see, unlike Sykkuno, Corpse is a little bit more active on the white bird in a blue background app but really it just consists of him writing a tweet then deleting it afterwards. It really depends on his mood.

Corpse should have seen this coming, though maybe he shouldn’t have dared Toast in the first place.

Because Toast is really unpredictable both in real life and in game.

**_Disguised Toast @DisguisedToast 41s_ **

****

LMAO @Sykkuno is dating me people, that’s it. Mystery is over.

P.s: People who are into @Sykkuno, please deliver your tears to our address, I would make a waterpark out of it all.

**_11:25 am. March 5. Twitter Web App_ **

**_1676 Retweets 9,173 Quote Tweets 119k Likes_ **

****

**_Edison Park @edisonparklive 30s_ **

****

*gasps* YOU TOO?!?!? @Sykkuno explain this heartbreak to me!

**_leslie @fuslie 30s_ **

****

@edisonparklive YOU LITERALLY HAVE A FINANCE!

**_Edison Park @edisonparklive 30s_ **

****

Yeah… but you are not @Sykkuno …just saying

**_leslie @fuslie 30s_ **

SyyyyKKuuuuNNNOooooOOOOo! @Sykkuno

**_Peter Park @peterparkTV 30s_ **

****

@Sykkuno dating @DisguisedToast and @edisonparklive yet I can’t even get a single one :(

**_rae @Valkyrae 28s_ **

****

@Sykkuno collecting people like pokemons I see…

**_karl :) @KarlJacobs_ 28s_ **

****

@Sykkuno :( date me too!

**_ludwig @LudwigAhgren 27s_ **

****

@Sykkuno I have a much more better hair than @DisguisedToast

**_Disguised Toast @DisguisedToast 27s_ **

****

@LudwigAhgren fuck u

**_lily @LilyPichu 26s_ **

@DisguisedToast prepare your ears for I am about to go up into your room

**_Jacksepticeye @Jack_Septic_Eye 25s_ **

****

D: @Sykkuno

**_BretmanRock’s Year @bretmanrock 24s_ **

****

Is this the reason @DisguisedToast that you snitched on me on our last game on among us?

Corpse didn’t even need to look behind him when he felt Sykkuno sleepily hugged him from behind. “How come you’re up so early…?” Sykkuno mumbled into Corpse’s t-shirt “Come back to bed with me…”

Corpse chuckled “You remember when Rae called you then Toast called me?”

Sykkuno lazily nodded “Yeah…” he muttered “Now can we sleep again? I have no stream today…”

Corpse gently pry Sykkuno’s hold to him before carefully facing the other man “Well… Toast did something on the white bird in a blue background app…”

Sykkuno smiled at the name “You remembered to call it that…”

Corpse smiled “Of course baby…” he said then without any prompt he handed Sykkuno his phone “Here is what Toast has been doing on the white bird in a blue background app.”

Sykkuno yawned before taking the phone off Corpse’s hand, his eyes widening as he reads the tweet, and for now, sleep is the farthest thing on his mind.

“T-TOAST!?”

Corpse laughed at the way Sykkuno’s voice break “I talked to him you know…” Corpse started “I told him that what the people over the internet has been saying to you has been affecting you…”

“Oh… Corpse…” Sykkuno softly said “I just… I don’t like people talking to you like that…” he then reached out to gently cup Corpse’s face into his own hand “Seeing them accuse you of things that you will never do… it hurts me. You are the gentlest, kindest, and most affectionate person that I have ever met Corpse… and you deserve nothing but the best for that. So reading all those mean comments and tweets about the person I love the most… it hits me really different…”

“Sy…” Corpse mumbled “I don’t give a fuck what they say because at the end of the day… only your opinion about me matters.” Corpse smiled as he placed his forehead into Sykkuno’s, looking directly at the most mesmerizing eyes that he has ever since in his life “You are the person I love the most… as long as you love me the way that I _love_ you then… that’s all I could have ever asked for.”

Sykkuno’s smile never fails to make Corpse fall for him even more “That’s so sweet that I don’t have a comeback for that…” Sykkuno whispered sheepishly

Corpse laughed before kissing Sykkuno softly, “That’s okay…” he whispered as they broke apart “I just wanted you to know that…”

They were interrupted when Toast sent Corpse various of text messages

**_‘HEY’_ **

**_‘HEY I DID IT’_ **

**_‘NOW YOU DO YOUR PART CORPSE!’_ **

**_‘Sykkuno is my best friend but I DON’T WANT TO BE SINGLE FOREVER BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!’_ **

**_‘Or I’ll just date Sykkuno for real, it’s a win-win Corpse I have nothing to lose.’_ **

****

Corpse and Sykkuno laughed as they both read it at the same time, Sykkuno looked at him “I trust you Corpse…” he whispered “And I love you but I can’t have Toast barging in today just for the two of you to continue what you are planning. I mean… I still want to sleep…”

Corpse chuckled before placing a soft kiss on Sykkuno’s forehead “Go back to sleep baby, don’t worry it won’t take me long.”

Sykkuno just smiled before once again settling under the warm blanket they have on their bed. Corpse looked at him, smiling before picking up his phone.

He wondered how fast his fans could screenshot his tweet before he deletes it.

**_Corpse_Husband @Corpse_Husband 1m_ **

****

[a screenshot]

**_‘Or I’ll just date Sykkuno for real, it’s a win-win Corpse I have nothing to lose.’_ **

****

No, mine @DisguisedToast

**_11:40 am. March 5. Twitter for iPhone_ **

**_2488 Retweets 13.6k Quote Tweets 210k Likes_ **

****

**_Disguised Toast @DisguisedToast 50s_ **

You did me dirty, well played **_@Corpse_Husband_**

****

**_Jacksepticeye @Jack_Septic_Eye 25s_ **

OMG YES I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY! YES THEY ARE DATING AND THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME THIS FIRST!

They are so cute together that I wish I wasn’t single! And yes, ever since @Sykkuno slipped up, I’ve been repressing myself from tweeting ANYTHING

**_Jacksepticeye @Jack_Septic_Eye 25s_ **

FUCK YOU PEOPLE WHO THOUGHT CORPSE WOULD HURT SYKKUNO!

That’s it, I’m okay now :D

****

**_Edison Park @edisonparklive 30s_ **

****

ALL THIS TIME MY ENEMY HAS BEEN @Corpse_Husband. Pass. Hard Pass you can have @Sykkuno now. @fuslie take me back D:

**_leslie @fuslie 30s_ **

****

@edisonparklive no :D

**_karl :) @KarlJacobs_ 28s_ **

****

I SUPPORT THIS HARD!

**_ludwig @LudwigAhgren 27s_ **

I would have say that I have a better voice than @Corpse_Husband but…

**_rae @Valkyrae 27s_ **

****

AAAAHHH I LOST A BET WITH @pokimanelol BECAUSE OF THIS! @Corpse_Husband and @Sykkuno you two are dead to me

**_lily @LilyPichu 26s_ **

****

brb gonna make shit tons of fanart now and sell it for millions of dollars

**_BretmanRock’s Year @bretmanrock 24s_ **

I love you both! Bad bitches unite!

**_Peter Park @peterparkTV 1s_ **

****

^is still single


End file.
